Various electronic devices including a touch screen configured to detect an object (e.g. a stylus) or a user's finger are known. Some electronic devices provide for a virtual environment presented on a display, on which physical objects may be placed on the display and optically detected using a camera. Other devices receive data transmitted from memory provided in an object. Such conventional devices are relatively complex and/or fail to recognize the identity, location and/or orientation of an object on a touch screen of an electronic device.
Children are becoming more familiar and comfortable with the use of electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablets, etc. However, conventional children's toys lack the ability to be used with such electronic devices.
Thus, there is a need for a system that allows children's toys to interact with an electronic device to provide an enhanced play experience. In addition, there is a need for an object that can be easily identified by an electronic device. There is also a need for an object whose orientation on the electronic device can also be detected or determined.